


Appetizer

by Raiya



Category: The Closet (2020), The Closet | 클로젯 (2020)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut, Some kinks, net thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Where Kyung-hoon had dressed up as a woman to get information for a case and was too tired to change before he got home to Sang-won. :D
Relationships: Heo Kyung-hoon/Yeon Sang-won
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> I had this way too long in my notes.
> 
> Now that I had an instant title idea I guess it's ready to be posted v_v
> 
> Enjoy :D

Kyung-hoon slipped out of his shoes and placed them at the door.   
He was glad about his decision to use flat boots instead of high heels, his feet would be dead otherwise. Alone the rough mesh from the net tights was hurting against his feet and the hard thread they were spun with was rubbing along his skin while walking, next time he should buy some better ones.

Not that he was exactly planning on dressing up as a woman again. He only did it to get information from a possible client after all.

The man had been unwilling to work with him but Kyung-hoon knew that everything that happened to him was because of a vengeful ghost. And he had been chasing this ghost for almost five years now. The problem was that with each case the ghost seemed to get more aggressive and Kyung-hoon really wanted to finally put a stop to it, especially now that he found out who the ghost was.

Not willing to give up he had tried to get some more information but this guy was not giving in to any of his advances.

Frustrated he had been observing him to find anything to get a grasp on him but he mostly sat at home and rarely went out except once a week to go to a club, stare at the woman there, trying to get their attention. But that guy was simply too moody and his aura was off (probably because of the ghost haunting him), so he was mostly ignored.  
Bad for that guy, perfect for Kyung-hoon. He would be so happy that a woman finally was talking to him that he maybe would answer every question if Kyung-hoon kept serving him liquor.

The exorcist just needed to make sure to be a convincing woman.

And Kyung-hoon was perfectly convincing, the dim light in the club making it even harder to detect he was a man. His target sang louder than an orchestra of songbirds. He got everything he needed to convince to let him take the case. Including some stuff, he could bribe him with if common sense would not work.

Kyung-hoon took off his coat and looked at himself in the mirror, he had been too tired to go to his office and change before driving home and was wondering how Sang-won would react.

The black dress was a little short on his long frame, reaching only a few inches over his butt, but it was the only one he could find with a thick fabric and without a deep V-neck. It was shoulder free instead, with long sleeves that were hiding his markings on his forearms.  
To cover his Adam’s apple he wore a broad, satin chocker also in black. His wig was reaching a little over his shoulders and to his surprise, the burgundy red lipstick - fitting to his coat - was still perfectly in place. It was a pretty expensive one, but he did not buy it, he got a ‚sample for his girlfriend‘ instead. 

When Kyung-hoon stepped in the hallway and the smell of food filled his senses and his tiredness was instantly gone. He had sent Sang-won a message that he would be home later and had begged for a small meal to eat, thinking of cup noodles with tofu but this did smell a lot better than instant noodles.

Grinning happily he watched Sang-won, who was wearing an apron and hummed while tasting the food he was making. Sneaking up on him, Kyung-hoon wrapped his arms around him and gazed over his shoulder at what he was cooking. Sang-won jerked surprised, dropped the spoon, and cursed.

„Why so jumpy?“  
Kyung-hoon whispered against Sang-won’s ear and brushed his lips over the shell playfully.

„Why are you trying to give me a heart attack?“  
Sang-won complained and tried to sound angry but the smile on his face and the way he tilted his neck when Kyung-hoon kissed it betrayed him.

„Don’t blame me when you’re the one not noticing that someone entered your home, at least you learned to lock it now. Where’s Ina?“  
Kyung-hoon rubbed his hands over Sang-won’s breasts and kneaded them, a habit he started because admittedly he might be a little bit obsessed with the other man’s chest. Unfortunately, there was way too much fabric between his hands and Sang-won’s skin.

„Staying over at a friend's house.“  
Sang-won picked up the spoon he had dropped and cleaned up the mess it made on the counter, then he suddenly froze and took Kyung-hoon’s hands in his, bringing them up higher to his face.

The shiny fake nails reflected the kitchen light and looked much brighter than in the club. Kyun-hoon realized the color was way too bright for his coat, a simple detail but he liked his disguises to be perfect. Sang-won’s confused voice disrupted his thoughts, though.

„What are those and why does your hair reach to my neck?“

„Uhm.“  
Kyung-hoon was suddenly in doubt, what if Sang-won was not very thrilled about him flirting with a man in woman clothes. Sounded actually really bad voiced like that.  
„Kyung-hoon?“

Sang-won asked again and turned around.   
Still holding Kyung-hoon’s hand he stared at him, mouth falling open. He pressed softly against Kyung-hoon’s shoulder to make him step back a little and eyed him from head to toe.   
Sang-won’s eyes lingered at Kyung-hoon’s legs and the exorcist noticed that he swallowed thickly. Curious, Kyung-hoon turned one of his legs a little, observing the other’s gaze closely.   
The plan to distract his boyfriend from why he was wearing this, forming quickly in his mind with the way Sang-won was staring.

„You like the net tights?“  
Smirking sexily, Kyung-hoon was brushing his hand over his knee and higher up to the seam of his dress, hooking it up as far as he could, before he would reveal his tight boxer briefs.

„I think they complement my legs very nicely, what do yo-„

Sang-won was on him in an instant and his words got silenced against his lips. 

Kyung-hoon smirked into their kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck.   
_Interesting reaction._

Opening his mouth Kyung-hoon tilted his head and moaned when Sang-won’s tongue met his eagerly and hands were running down his back and over his sides pressing down desperately.

_Very Interesting reaction._

Kyung-hoon moaned into their kiss and rubbed his leg along Sang-won’s to tease him. He had to hold closer onto Sang-won when the other stepped forward and Kyung-hoon was stumbling backward until he was pressed against the counter. Sang-won held his hips and thrust forward, making them both moan into the kiss and Kyung-hoon grinned against his lips.

Sang-won leaned back his lips smeared with red and Kyung-hoon laughed breathlessly. He brushed his thumb over them while he hooked his leg around his hips and pulled him closer, the move causing his dress to slip up higher.

„I take it, you like my outfit?“

„Hmm.“

Sang-won only hummed, not giving a direct answer and looked down, gaze fixed on Kyung-hoon’s leg and he placed his hand on it and moved higher up until his fingertips vanished under the dress. The exorcist moaned and rolled his hips forward but the hand was on his thigh again, squeezing it. Kyung-hoon shuddered when he felt the back of Sang-won’s hand brush along the inside of his leg and he felt an exciting tingle that went straight to his dick that twitched under the short dress.

A frustrated moan escaped Kyung-hoon’s lips when his dick was ignored once again.

„Why do you like to tease me so much?“

Sang-won just smiled and ran his finger very lightly, over the now clearly visible bulge on the dress.

„Sang-won!“ 

Kyung-hoon complained and Sang-won grabbed his thigh, the heat of his palm burning into the exorcist’s skin.

„You started with the teasing.“ Sang-won whispered against his lips and gave him a peck. His hand moved up higher to Kyung-hoon’s ass, fingers slipping between the mashes and under his tight boxer briefs. The mash was cutting into his skin, and the exorcist moaned when Sang-won gripped his cheek and kneaded it.

Sang-won kissed his neck and bit into it right above his choker. Moaning Kyung-hoon buried his hands in his hair and pulled him even closer while he enjoyed the feeling of his teeth and tongue against his skin.   
Goosebumps spread over Kyung-hoon’s neck when Sang-won softly blew the hairs of the wig away and kissed lower to his naked shoulder.

Kyung-hoon moaned when Sang-won pushed the dress up and reached for the waistband of the net tights he pulled them down together with his boxer briefs. Before the exorcist could tease him about being impatient, Sang-won lifted him onto the counter and thrust his hips forward, while pulling him close against him. The less elastic threads of the net thighs cut into Kyung-hoon’s thighs from being stretched and somehow that turned him on even more.

„Sang-won.“ His tone was full of need and Kyung-hoon cupped the other’s cock through his pants and the apron while he leaned against his lips, breathing in the other’s air, causing his head to swim with arousal.

„I need you to fuck me, Sang-won.“

Kyung-hoon brushed his lip over his and looked at him seducingly while licking over his own lips. Sang-won dark eyes were clouded with want and Kyung-hoon shivered when he felt the other’s fingers dipping into his waist. It encouraged him to keep talking about the filthy thoughts filling his mind for days already.

„I want your cum to drip out of me and run down my legs.“

He reached around Sang-won, opened his apron, and nibbled on his ear lobe. Kyung-hoon’s voice was laced with want while he shared his fantasy to make Sang-won even more desperate to take him. The exorcist had not even started dirty talk intentionally he just could not stay quiet when he was excited and realized Sang-won seemed to enjoy listening to his filthy brabbling. 

„I want you to lick your cum off my legs and kiss me to make me swallow it.“

Kyung-hoon felt the shudder running through Sang-won with his words and grinned while he pulled the other’s shirt over his head and opened his pants.

„You’re shameless.“ Sang-won whispered and Kyung-hoon only grinned at him.

„And you love me for that.“  
„Not only for that.“

Sang-won held his gaze and leaned in to kiss him while he was reaching for something behind Kyung-hoon.  
When he leaned back his fingers were slick with oil and Kyung-hoon grinned at him.

„Kinky, using kitchen oil. What is it sesame?“

Kyung-hoon leaned back on his arms as far as he could and lifted one leg up to Sang-won’s shoulder brushing over it with his foot.

The net tights, as much as they spiced up things, were rather annoying right now as well as his boxer briefs and Kyung-hoon wanted to pull them off but Sang-won stopped him.   
He hooked his arm around Kyung-hoon’s leg, pulled it closer, and pushed his fingers inside him while he nibbled on his thigh and sucked the skin in. The exorcist moaned and arched his back. 

„Ah Sang-won you are kinkier than I thought, but still waters run deep don’t they.“

Sang-won bit down harder and Kyung-hoon’s legs trembled when he brushed over his prostate at the same time.

„Fuck, why are you so good at this.“

Sang-won licked along his legs one more time and withdrew his fingers.

„I’m a quick learner.“

Sang-won mumbled against Kyung-hoon’s leg and sucked on the skin some more before he grabbed the waistband of the tights and the boxer briefs and pulled them down completely. 

Kyung-hoon eagerly spread his legs for him and gasped when Sang-won took his hips and pulled them off the counter and onto his cock. The exorcist managed just in time to hold himself up on his arms and cried out, throwing his head back, moaning loudly when Sang-won’s cock filled him so perfectly.  
Sang-won held him with one arm under his ass and Kyung-hoon could feel his cock twitch inside of him when he pulled the dress lower to his elbows and revealed his chest. He buried his hand in Sang-won’s hair when he leaned forward to suck on his nipple while he grabbed his hips with both hands again and started to thrust into him with a steady rhythm.

„Your cock feels so good inside me.“

Kyung-hoon moaned and tightened his walls around Sang-won’s cock, making him groan lowly and take him more forcefully with the next thrust.

„Yes, take me harder.“

Kyung-hoon begged wantonly and whined frustrated when Sang-won put him back on the counter to grip his legs better. He wanted to complain but almost screamed instead when Sang-hon lifted him again and shoved his cock into him with deep, forceful thrusts. Kyung-hoon threw his head into his neck and arched his back, hands gripping the counter.

„You fuck me so good. Sang-won.“

Kyung-hoon moaned and enjoyed Sang-won’s pants and low groans.

Sang-won’s grip on his thighs was strong and would probably leave bruises and Kyung-hoon loved it, he enjoyed being taken hard enough to feel it for days, loved the bruises and hickeys that Sang-won left on his body.

„Fill me up, daddy.“

Kyung-hoon grinned but then whimpered when Sang-won bit into his nipple because of the word and his hips slammed into him more erratic, desperately chasing his orgasm. 

„Ah, yes daddy, take me harder.“

„Kyung-hoon.“

Sang-won murmured in a warning tone and his nails were digging into Kyung-hoon’s skin making him gasp and moan wantonly.   
He clenched down around Sang-won’s cock, feeling it pulsing inside of him and he let out a long whiny moan when he felt Sang-won’s hot cum spilling inside of him. Kyung-hoon shuddered and held onto him until Sang-won’s hips slowed down and he could not take the stimulation any longer and had to slip out of him, a few drops of cum dripping to the floor.

Still breathing hard, Sang-won pulled Kyung-hoon into a kiss with a hand in his neck and before the exorcist could even react properly, he got down on his knees.

A soft whimper escaped the Kyung-hoon’s lips when Sang-won pushed his legs further apart and spread his cheeks.   
He could feel Sang-won’s cum leaking out and shivered when it started running down his leg. But that was nothing compared to the feeling of Sang-won’s hot, wet tongue licking it up. Sang-won grabbed his knee and lifted his leg and Kyung-hoon almost lost his balance grabbed the counter with a surprised gasp.   
A desperate choked sound left his lips when Sang-won licked along his leg up to his hole and sucked his own cum out of him, while he wrapped his free hand around Kyung-hoon’s cock. Kyung-hoon moaned weakly and flushed darkly.

„Oh fuck.“  
Sang-won’s tongue licked over his hole and he nibbled softly on the sensitives skin behind his balls. Then he licked over his balls to his cock, sucking off the precome and let Kyung-hon’s shivering leg back down.

Kyung-hoon buried his hand in his hair and looked down at Sang-won, getting incredibly aroused by his lover fulfilling the fantasies he had told him before. Sang-won returned his gaze and there was a smirk on his lips when he leaned in and licked along Kyung-hoon’s dick again before he finally wrapped his lips around his tip and took him down his throat, eyes not once leaving Kyung-hoon’s.

„Oh fuck fuck.“

Kyung-hoon cursed again and was not even able to give a warning when his orgasm hit him hard and he came into Sang-won’s mouth. His legs turned into a wobbly mess and Sang-won had to hold his hips and press him against the counter to keep him from slipping to the floor.

When Kyung-hoon’s hips stopped jerking forward, Sang-won let him slowly sink down on the floor into his lap. Burying his hand into his hair, and brushing the wig half off, he pulled Kyung-hoon into a kiss.  
The exorcist opened his mouth which was instantly flooded with a mix of both their loads and he swallowed what he could get and held tightly onto Sang-won while they kept kissing until both had to stop to be able to breath.

They were both looking at each other spent, both their lips smeared with red lipstick and a fake lash stuck to Sang-won’s face, while the wig was sitting in total disarray on Kyung-hoon’s head. Not to mention the dress that was mostly working like a belt with attached sleeves now.

Kyung-hoon grinned happily when he brushed the mix of cum and spit off of Sang-won’s chin.

„That was another level of hot. Should I come home dressed like this more often now? Or at least wearing net thighs?“

Sang-won actually turned red at that question but avoided his eyes and reached for the dress to pull it up higher, over Kyung-hoon’s chest.   
Even though he did not answer the question directly, the way he had fucked Kyung-hoon was answer enough.

Sang-won brushed softly over Kyung-hoon’s chin, brushing the cum away there too. „You’re lipstick is a mess now.“

Kyung-hoon shrugged his shoulders. „It was fine the whole evening I guess it’s not cum proof, should I leave a comment on their product page?“

Sang-won laughed and kissed him again and Kyung-hoon wanted to deepen their kiss but Sang-won suddenly jumped up as if something had burned him.

It turned out though it was not him that got burned, but the food on the stove.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it <3


End file.
